Jay Money
Jean Carlos Baez, better known as Jay Money, is a professional wrestler currently working for Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA). Career History Growing up in San Sebastian, Puerto Rico, Jay was always fascinated with wrestling. He grew up watching the likes of Carlos Colon, Invader #1, Huracan Castillo and El Super Medico, among other famous Puerto Rican wrestlers in WWC. He was also a Japanese wrestling fan, and his favorite wrestler has always been The Great Muta. By the age of 15, he joined his school's amateur wrestling team. Just a year after joining the team, he got into a car accident which injured his right knee and back/neck. After he finished High School, he went to college for a year, but then dropped out as he wanted to go to a cooking school. Jay always liked cooking meals for friends and family, especially around the holidays. His father, after winning the local lottery, sent him to a well-known Puerto Rican Cooking school. After finishing, he opened up a small restaurant place called 'La Borinqueña.' Jay and his father continued to build more and more, until they finally had their very own 3-Star Restaurant, which is still growing. One day, an old friend of his who was working on New Wrestling Stars, told to him audition and see if the owner (Emmanuel Bonilla) would consider adding him to the roster. He did so, and Emmanunel was impressed. Few weeks later he got a call from Emmanuel to join up. On his first match, Jay faced a former WWC Caribbean Champion, Vengador Boricua. He lasted over 5 months on the roster, until a knee injury. After some time, NWS released him from his contract. He healed pretty quickly, and now looking for another fed that would take him. After being signed with XWA, he now hopes to make an even bigger impact in wrestling now that he's with the 'Top Dogs.' On the King of Kings Tournament PPV, he won his first title, The XWA Cruiserweight Championship from then-champion, Sparx. He lost the title to Joe Roberts in a Triple Threat Japanese Rules match against both Roberts and Alex Rothschild. On his spare time, not only does he have his own local restaurant, he also writes a small column every now and then on the local Newspaper called Siglo XXI and is co-owner along with his dad of the San Sebastian Patrulleros, his town's baseball team. Titles Held * Code-X Wrestling Federation :* No titles held. * Extreme World Wrestling (EWW) :* No titles held. * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) :* 1-time XWA Cruiserweight Champion. :* 1-time XWA Tag Team Champion. (w/ Esteban Rodriguez) * United Wrestling Cartel (UWC) :* No titles held. Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and signature moves' ::*''Puerto Rican Lariat'' (Enzui Lariat) ::*'Rodriguez Special' (Lightswitch; Fisherman Spinebuster) ::*'Money Lock III' (Fujiwara Armbar with headscissors) :*'Signature 1': Money Lock II (Grounded Cutthroat Octopus, sometimes preceded by a :*Russian Leg Sweep) :*'Signature 2': Flashing Elbow, a la Keiji Mutoh :*'Signature 3': Fujiwara Armbar Other Moves Submissions :*Money Lock I (Inverted Cravate with Double Arm Scissors; Semi-Retired) :*Goku-raku Gatame (Cross-Armed Camel Clutch) :*Money Special (Minoru Special) :*Half-Keylock/Half-Chickenwing submission with Body Scissors :*Grounded Figure Four Neck Lock :*Modified Figure Four Leg Lock :*Various, yet simple submissions to hurt the arms, such as grounded wrist-locks, attacker's knees pressed against opponent's arm, etc. Front Grapples :*Backflip Northern Lights Suplex :*Backflip Fall Away Slam :*Gordbuster (Not the sit-out one. >_>) :*Feint Snapmare Into Shoulder Breaker :*Money Bomb (Powerbomb Pin) :*Money-Plex (Hammerlock Northern Lights Suplex) :*Spinebuster (A la Booker T, mostly done as a counter) :*Knee Smash into Saito Suplex :*Hammerlock Scoop Backbreaker :*Hammerlock Scoop Slam Back Grapples :*Hammerlock Russian Leg Sweep :*Cross-Armed Russian Leg Sweep :*Russian Leg Sweep :*Regal-Plex :*Tiger Suplex '04 (One arm underhook, one arm leg lift back suplex) :*Hammerlock Belly To Back Suplex :*Inverted Facelock Lift-Up into Backbreaker Technical & Speed Moves :*Money Rush (Under-arm Snap STO into Pin) :*Urinage Backbreaker into Inverted Bulldog :*Wrist-lock Whiplash Neckbreaker :*Shining Wizard to the Back of Opponent's Head :*Crucifix Bomb (Not to be confused with Crucifix Powerbomb) :*Jumping No-Hands Hurracanrana :*Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker :*Arm Breaker DDT (Usually followed by a Fujiwara Armbar) :*Lady Of The Lake (Usually followed by a Fujiwara Armbar) :*Snapmare, Followed By A Low Enzui Lariat Turnbuckle/Top Rope Strikes, Grapples, Throws, Etc. :*Cartwheel into Turnbuckle Clothesline :*Cartwheel into Back Elbow :*Running Dropkick to opponent resting on the corner :*Running Dropkick to opponent seated on the corner :*Super Hurracanrana :*Top Rope Butterfly Suplex :*Spider Suplex (Sets up the Money-sault) :*Super Hammerlock Belly To Back Suplex Aerial & Springboard Moves :*Money-sault (Moonsault) :*Diving Elbow Drop :*Diving Rider Kick :*Through The Ropes Elbow Suicida :*Inverted Skin The Cat (Rope Flip, while still hanging on to the ropes, to psych out opponent) :*Topé con Giro :*Springboard Missile Dropkick :*Springboard Lariat (Sometimes serves as finisher) Strikes, Taunts And Others :*Yakuza Kick to the side of the head of an opponent caught between the top and middle ropes :*Muta Mist (Red or Green "Poison" Mist) :*14K (Standing back flip knees onto downed opponent's gut) :*Standing Moonsault :*European Uppercut :*Kawada Kicks :*Roundhouse kick to the back of a kneeling opponent's head :*Roaring Elbow :*Money Taunt (A la Ted DiBiase) :*Standing Backflips Random Facts *Jay Money's current theme in XWA is 'Cockroaches' by Nailbomb. *His wife Natasha Baez is also his manager during his time in XWA, with her first term going from Late 2006, to May 2007. She is now back managing Jay Money. *As mentioned before, Jay owns a 3-Star restaurant on his home town called La Borinqueña. Another one of these restaurant is currently being made where he resides nowadays, in Linden, New Jersey. Jay plans to open another one in Kyoto, Japan, which will have loads of wrestling memorabilia from all over the world. See also *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Website * XWA Roster J J J J J